Une vie d'amour
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry et Charlie vous racontent leur vie. De leur rencontre jusqu'à....Cette fic est une promesse faite à quelques lecteurs. homophobe s'abstenir


**Voilà comme promis, le réécriture de ce OS.**

**Une vie d'amour !**

Dans les cachots du château de Poudlard, la classe de septième année Griffondor-Serpentard concoctait une potion sous l'œil vigilant de leur professeur.

-« Monsieur Potter, serait-ce trop vous demander de faire attention à ce que je dis ? »

-« Pardon professeur ! »

-« Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor ! »

Le cours se passait exactement de la même manière que les autres à l'exception de cette nausée qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours. Il faut dire, il se sentait épuisé et nauséeux. Il pensait simplement faire une indigestion vu la quantité imposante de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait depuis deux semaines. Ca aussi, c'était étrange, il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger autant. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Pompom.

Une heure avant la fin du cours, Harry fut pris de vertiges, sa vision se brouilla et tout devint noir. Il s'était évanoui.

Ron eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il n'heurte le sol violemment.

-« Professeur, Harry vient de s'évanouir ! »

-« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie Monsieur Weasley ! »

Ron déposa Harry dans un lit et retourna en cours pendant que madame Pomfresh examinait le jeune homme. L'examen dura environ une demi heure, Harry reprit connaissance à la fin.

-« Je suis contente que vous reveniez parmi nous monsieur Potter ! »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Vous vous êtes évanoui en cours. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Vous l'ignorez ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Il semblerait que vous soyez sexuellement actif ! »

-« Oui, j'ai un compagnon depuis quelques temps déjà ! »

-« La raison de votre malaise est liée à cela. Vous êtes enceint. »

-« Je vais avoir un bébé ? »

-« Oui ! »

Harry sourit, son compagnon aimait les enfants et étant donné leur statut, ils avaient envisagé en adopter après que Harry ait obtenu son diplôme.

-« Je vois que cette nouvelle vous fait plaisir ! »

-« Oui mon compagnon et moi voulions des enfants mais nous pensions pas que c'était possible. »

-« En fait les grossesses mâles sont rares, le fait que vous soyez puissant y est certainement pour quelque chose. Votre magie a du créer l'ovule nécessaire à la grossesse, votre compagnon ayant terminé le travail. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus car ce phénomène est encore relativement méconnu. Il faut cependant savoir qu'elles sont un peu plus dangereuses que celles des femmes mais si vous suivez à la lettre ce que je vais vous dire, il n'y aura aucun problème. Avant tout cela, je me dois de prévenir votre grand-père étant donné que vous êtes toujours élève à Poudlard. »

Il acquiesça et elle partit appeler le vieil homme. Celui-ci arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie inquiet pour le sort de son petit-fils.

-« Harry, tu vas bien ? »

-« Mais oui grand-père, Pompom vient de m'examiner et tout va bien si ce n'est que je vais avoir un enfant. »

-« Tu es enceint ? »

-« Oui ! Il est enceint d'environ quatre mois ! »

-« Cela veut dire que le bébé a été conçu pendant les grandes vacances et étant donné que tu les as passées au Terrier, j'imagine que le père est un des membres de la famille Weasley. »

Harry baissa la tête et rougit.

-« Tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? »

-« Non, pas avant que lui le sache, il va être tellement heureux ! »

-« Bien Harry, il faut que vous vous reposiez pendant ce temps votre grand-père et moi allons alléger votre emploi du temps. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Harry conjura un parchemin et une plume.

_Mon amour,_

_Si tu savais comme tu me manques, les jours sont longs sans toi._

_Aujourd'hui était un jour étrange, le cours de potions ne s'est pas très bien passé, je me suis évanoui. Ron m'a conduit à l'infirmerie et Pompom m'a ausculté._

_Je ne peux pas te dire par lettre ce qu'elle m'a dit alors j'espère pouvoir te voir très vite. _

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,_

_Harry._

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il appela son phoenix pour envoyer la lettre.

-« Mélisse, peux-tu porter ce parchemin à qui tu sais ? »

-« Oui bien sûr ! »

-« Surtout ne lui dit rien, je veux lui faire la surprise, je sais que tu as deviné pour le bébé. »

-« D'accord, je garderai ma langue. »

Le phoenix s'envola dans le ciel de Poudlard et disparut. Les deux adultes revinrent auprès du jeune patient.

-« Bien étant donné la disparition de Voldemort l'année dernière certains cours dangereux doivent être évités comme les cours de duels et ceux de potions si les potions sont dangereuses, le stress causé par les cours de divination aussi et ceux de soin au créature magique aussi par prévention puisque nous connaissons tous les penchants pour les bêtes dangereuses de son professeur. »

-« Merci grand-père ! »

-« De rien, mais j'aimerais revenir sur une chose, je ne vais pas forcer à me dire qui est le père mais j'aimerais savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble. »

-« Depuis la coupe du monde de quidditch ! »

-« Ca fait trois ans mais comment avez-vous réussi à vous cacher aussi longtemps ? »

-« J'ai brouillé les pistes comme j'ai pu. »

-« Cela fait donc trois ans que vous êtes ensemble ? »

-« Oui mais en fait, nous sommes plus… »

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée d'un être aux cheveux roux qui se jeta sur le jeune homme.

-« Mon ange, j'étais si inquiet, tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui ! Tu as fait vite ! »

-« Quand j'ai reçu le message de Mélisse, j'ai tout abandonné pour te rejoindre ici. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément donnant ainsi la dernière preuve à Albus qu'il était le compagnon de son petit-fils.

-« Monsieur Weasley. »

-« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

-« Charlie, bien je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question. Vous êtes le compagnon de Harry ? »

-« Pour être plus exact, je suis son mari ! »

-« Son mari ? »

-« Oui, nous nous sommes mariés au mois d'août. Maintenant que vous savez tout, j'aimerais savoir de quoi souffre mon mari ! »

-« Oh mais rien qui ne se guérisse en neuf mois ! »

-« J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre ! »

-« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux pour discuter ! »

-« Merci ! »

-« Harry vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ! »

-« J'ai le bonheur de t'annoncer que nous allons avoir un enfant. »

-« Je vais être papa ! »

-« Oui, je suis enceint de quatre mois ! »

-« Oh mon dieu, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais entendue ! »

Il posa sa main sur le ventre quelque peu tendu de son amour.

-« Je crois que nous n'allons pas pouvoir cacher plus longtemps notre couple à ma famille. Maman va être folle de rage qu'on lui ait caché notre mariage mais va sauter de joie lorsqu'elle saura pour notre bébé. »

-« Attends que Rémus apprenne la nouvelle et ta mère aura un rival sérieux. »

-« Je te crois, en parlant d'autre chose, je crois que nous allons devoir trouver un endroit où habiter ! »

-« Oui, maintenant que notre couple va s'agrandir nous n'aurons plus vraiment le choix. »

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je viens d'entendre votre conversation. Si cela vous intéresse, notre famille possède une jolie propriété qui te reviens de droit. »

-« Grand-père où vas-tu vivre ? »

-« Elle est assez grande pour nous tous à moins que ma présence te gène ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, vous êtes le bienvenu. »

-« Merci grand-père ! »

-« Albus, j'aimerais emmener mon mari, ma sœur, mon frère et Hermione à la maison ce week-end. Me donneriez-vous l'autorisation. Vous êtes bien sûr invité, vous êtes son grand-père. »

-« Bien sûr, je suppose que votre famille doit être mise au courant de la situation et j'accepte votre invitation. »

-« Oui, Harry nous devrions peut-être inviter Rémus aussi, après tout il fait partie de la famille, cela ne paraîtra pas étrange. »

Le reste de la semaine passa, ils avaient envoyés les hiboux pour que tout le monde soit présent au terrier vendredi soir car Charlie avait une importante nouvelle à leur communiquer ! »

Ils arrivèrent tous par poudre de cheminette et s'assirent. Charlie arriva après tout le monde. La première chose que Harry remarqua est l'alliance au doigt de son compagnon, Harry lui la portait toujours autour du cou.

-« Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui c'est que je partage un secret avec l'un d'entre vous et que j'aimerais le révéler au reste de la famille. Il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré un être formidable dont je suis tombé fou amoureux, nous sommes sortis ensemble et puis au bout de deux ans et demi, je l'ai demandé en mariage. Comme vous le savez j'aime les hommes donc l'être dont je parle est un homme. Nous nous sommes mariés durant les dernières vacances d'été au mois d'août. J'aimerais vous présenter mon mari. »

Tous furent en état de choc mais Molly se reprit rapidement.

-« Tu es marié et tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

-« Nous avons gardé le secret pour notre sécurité au départ et puis on s'est pris au jeu. »

-« Peux-tu au moins nous le présenter ? »

-« Oui sans problème ! »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

-« Mon ange, viens ! »

Harry se leva et le rejoignit. Charlie enlaça sa taille, là où leur précieux trésor reposait.

-« Je vous présente à tous monsieur Harry James Potter-Weasley! »

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Ginny le rompit en clamant qu'elle le savait.

-« Je savais que tu me mentais quand tu me disais ne rien éprouver pour Harry ! Je le savais. Félicitations grand frère, tu as déniché la perle rare. »

-« Merci petit sœur ! »

Le suivant fut Bill.

-« Je comprend mieux pourquoi Harry ne réagissait pas à mes essais de séduction. »

-« Oui, il était déjà pris ! »

Rémus lui restait silencieux, son bébé, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils était un homme marié. Il se sentait si vieux.

-« Rémus, tu ne dis rien ? »

-« Harry, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

-« Tu m'en veux ? »

-« Non bien sûr que non mais c'est une nouvelle surprenante. Pour moi, tu es toujours mon petit Harry, mon fils ! »

Harry le serra dans ses bras, Rémus représentait tant à ses yeux. Il était un père pour lui.

-« Moi aussi Lunard, je te considère comme un père d'ailleurs je suis sur que James et Sirius sont d'accord avec ça ! »

Lorsqu'il le serra dans ses bras, Rémus ne reconnut pas l'odeur de son Harry. Elle était présente bien sur mais il y a avait une autre essence que la sienne. Il se souvenait de ce phénomène, quand Lily attendait Harry, elle possédait une autre odeur que la sienne. Il comprit alors que Harry leur cachait une belle surprise.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ressentait les effets de la fatigue et du stress. Sa tête tournait un peu.

Ron le remarqua.

-« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

-« Je crois que je vais me sentir mal. »

Charlie le conduisit dans un fauteuil.

-« Tu veux que j'appelle Pompom ? »

-« Non, ça va, c'est juste le stress ! »

-« Et Pompom qui avait dit d'éviter le stress ! »

Molly commençait à s'inquiéter.

-« Est-ce que tu es malade Harry ? »

-« Non, mais je crois que je vais laisser Charlie vous expliquer ! »

-« Vas-tu nous dire enfin ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Et bien, toi, papa et Rémus allez être grands-parents dans cinq mois ! »

-« Oh mon dieu, je vais être grand-mère ! Laisse-moi passer, tu es sûr que ça va Harry, tu ne veux rien à boire ou à manger ? Je peux te faire un sandwich si tu veux ? »

-« Non, c'est gentil madame Weasley ! »

-« Tu peux peut-être arrêter de m'appeler madame Weasley et essayez Molly à la place, tu es le mari de mon fils après tout ! Tu fais partie de la famille Harry, même avant ton mariage, tu en faisais partie. »

-« Merci Molly ! »

Elle lui sourit !

-« Charlie, tu devrais l'emmener dans ta chambre pour qu'il se repose ! »

-« Oui, tu as raison ! En avant monsieur Weasley ! »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Il le déposa délicatement dans son lit.

-« Tu es bien là ! »

-« Oui sauf qu'il me manque de la compagnie et ma bouillotte personnelle. »

Charlie se déshabilla et se glissa contre le corps de son amant.

-« C'est mieux là ? »

-« Hmmmm, oui ! »

-« J'ai envie de toi, mon lit était si vide sans toi ! »

-« J'en ai aussi envie que toi mais madame Pomfresh m'a dit de me reposer et comme je suis fatigué, je préférerais ne pas risquer de faire du mal au bébé ! C'est peut-être notre seule chance d'être parents ! »

-« Tu as raison comme toujours. »

-« Tu sais quoi être ici, au terrier me rappelle notre rencontre et tout ce qui a suivi après ! »

Flashback

Harry venait d'arriver au terrier pour la coupe du monde quidditch. Il alla dire bonjour à Molly.

-« Bonjour madame Weasley ! »

-« Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, merci ! »

-« Viens que je te présente à mes deux aînés. Voici Bill, il travaille pour Gringotts et Charlie, il est éleveur de dragons. »

Il serra la main de Bill puis celle de Charlie mais il fut troublé. Il rougit au regard insistant de ce dernier. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque Ron arriva et l'emmena.

Bill lui prit le bras de son frère et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-« Il est mignon Harry ! »

-« Hmmm ! »

-« Je tenterais bien ma chance avec lui ! »

-« Oui ! »

-« Dis, tu m'écoutes, la terre appelle Charlie Weasley ! »

-« Excuse-moi tu disais ? »

-« Je disais que Harry me plaisait bien ! D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul ! »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« Tu n'as pas vu le regard que tu lui as lancé ? »

-« Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui ! »

-« Bien que le meilleur gagne frerot ! »

Les premiers jours de vacances passèrent comme ça, les deux aînés Weasley essayant de séduire le survivant. Harry lui ne s'apercevait de rien, il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un essaye de le séduire. C'est vrai, il venait d'avoir quatorze ans mais sa vie avait été telle qu'il était beaucoup plus mature que les jeunes de son âge.

Un soir, il était sorti lorsque tout le monde était couché pour regarde les étoiles. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

-« Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ? »

-« J'aime regarder les étoiles dans le silence de la nuit ! »

-« C'est une activité intéressante ! Tu veux bien que je me joigne à toi ? »

-« Oui ! »

Charlie s'assit près de Harry. Ils admirèrent le ciel en silence. Charlie sentit Harry tressaillir de froid alors il lui mit un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry ne le chassa pas et Charlie tenta sa chance. Il prit le menton de Harry entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête vers lui. Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du survivant et l'embrassa. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, il était troublé, il venait de se faire embrasser par un garçon et il avait plutôt apprécié. Harry le regarda à nouveau.

-« Je suis désolé, je … »

Harry s'enfuit ensuite dans sa chambre mais Charlie avait compris, Harry avait apprécié cependant il avait peur. Il décida donc de lui laisser du temps. Il se passa plusieurs jours où Harry l'évita soigneusement ce qui n'échappa pas à Charlie. Ce dernier prit les devants lorsqu'ils furent seuls lors de la coupe du monde. Les autres étaient partis faire un tour mais eux deux étaient restés.

-« Harry, pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Est-ce à cause du baiser ? N'as-tu pas apprécié ? »

-« Je… Si je crois bien que j'ai aimé mais… »

-« Mais tu as peur parce que je suis un homme ? »

-« Non, peu importe ton sexe, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aimé. Tu vois pendant onze ma famille m'a considéré comme une nuisance. C'est étrange que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi. »

Charlie l'approcha et l'enlaça. Harry se laissa faire. Cette fois-ci, Charlie l'embrassa à pleine bouche, forçant doucement la barrière de ses dents afin de mêler leurs langues ensemble. Harry lui céda le passage. Leurs langues se mélangeaient passionnément. Ils furent séparés par l'arrivée inopinée des autres. Harry avait rougi mais il aimait ce qu'il venait de partager avec Charlie. Il était encore trop inexpérimenté pour savoir si ce qu'il ressentait pour Charlie était de l'amour ou autre chose. Un seul fait était certain c'est qu'il aimait les garçons et non les filles. Pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elles mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas trouvé celle qui lui convenait alors qu'avec Charlie cela lui semblait naturel, si naturel.

Il aurait voulu en discuter avec le principal intéressé mais la venue des autres ne le permettait pas. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa tente, Charlie lui avait dit de le retrouver à l'orée de la forêt pour discuter.

Fin du flash back

-« Tu te souviens de cette discussion ? »

-« Oui, comme si c'était hier. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai compris vraiment mes sentiments à ton égard. »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Oui, je savais que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour toi mais après je savais que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. C'était la première fois pour moi de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de si jeune et en même temps c'était aussi la première fois que je tombais amoureux si vite. Tu avais ce quelque chose que je cherchais chez mes précédents amants. Avec eux, il n'y avait que le sexe qui comptait mais avec toi, il y avait autre chose, je voulais te connaître avant d'aller plus loin et je peux te dire que j'ai même regretté de ne pas avoir attendu ma première fois avec toi. »

-« C'est vrai ces mensonges Monsieur Potter-Weasley ! »

-« Tout à fait mon cher et tendre ! »

Il se coucha sur Harry et l'embrassa. Ils repensèrent à leur discussion.

flash back

Harry était sorti en douce de la tente pour rejoindre Charlie. Il se dirigea vers la forêt et retrouva son « petit-ami ».

-« Charlie, tu es là ? »

-« Oui ! » dit-il en enlaçant sa taille. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

Harry lui sourit.

-« Je crois que nous devrions continuer notre petite discussion ! »

-« Tu as raison ! »

Charlie s'assit contre un arbre et invita Harry à venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Une fois installé, il le serra dans ses bras.

-« Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection, de quoi parlais-tu ? »

-« Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne avant, pas même à Ron et Hermione. Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais aimé, quand ils m'ont recueillis sur le bas de leur porte, c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur de la réaction des sorciers. Ils m'ont donc élevé en me disant que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et je n'ai jamais su la vérité. Pendant les onze premières années de ma vie, ils se sont servi de moi pour toutes les tâches ménagères et m'ont donné pour chambre, le placard sous l'escalier. Ils ne m'ont jamais acheté de vêtements, j'ai toujours eu droit à ceux de Dudley trois fois trop grands pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux, ni de fête pour mon anniversaire. Quant à mon cousin, il faisait tout pour que je n'ai pas d'ami. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie avant de connaître notre monde. »

-« J'ignorais tout cela. Comment as-tu su ? »

-« Hagrid m'a fait connaître ce monde et je suis arrivé ici sans rien en savoir. Les gens me regardaient comme si j'étais une célébrité, c'était nouveau pour moi. »

-« Je comprends mais pourquoi as-tu si peur d'être aimé ? »

-« Les gens ne voient généralement que la cicatrice mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter ou le garçon qui a survécu. Je suis juste Harry. Le monde sorcier attend tant de moi mais moi j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de leur attente. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu as peur de te laisser aimer par moi ? »

-« Probablement ! »

-« Harry, écoute-moi bien, je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre pour cette cicatrice mais bien parce que tu es magnifique, gentil et intelligent. Il est vrai que mon premier coup de foudre était physique mais ensuite j'ai appris à te connaître et à chaque baiser que je te donne, j'ai cette drôle de sensation dans le ventre que je n'ai jamais ressentie avec personne d'autre. Je suis amoureux de toi et je t'aime, c'est une certitude. »

Une larme perla sur la joue de Harry.

-« Je te remercie, personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait avant. Je ne peux pas encore te dire si moi je t'aime. C'est tellement nouveau. Je suis un peu perdu. »

-« Je ne te demande pas de me déclarer ta flamme, je voudrais juste que tu essaie de faire en sorte de nous laisser une chance. On ira à notre rythme, on apprendra à mieux se connaître. Tu veux devenir mon petit-ami ? »

-« Je…je Oui, je veux bien essayer mais laisse-moi le temps de comprendre ce qui arrive. »

-« Bien sûr, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

-« Oui, de toute façon, je te dirai si ça va trop vite pour moi. »

Il resserra son étreinte sur Harry et l'embrassa. Il savait qu'il tenait dans ses bras un précieux trésor, son précieux trésor.

A partir de ce jour, ils se comportèrent comme un couple d'adolescent amoureux à l'exception qu'ils se cachaient de tout le monde. Il est vrai que Charlie était beaucoup plus âgé que Harry mais il se sentait prêt à tout pour celui qu'il aimait. Ils se tenaient la main discrètement, s'embrassaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou hors de vue et passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter. Ils formaient le parfait couple clandestin.

Fin du flash back

Les deux amants s'étaient endormis à la suite de ce souvenir.

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain par de brefs coups frappés à la porte.

-« Rendors-toi mon ange, je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent ! »

-« Merci mon amour ! »

Charlie enfila un caleçon et alla ouvrir la porte. Ses parents se tenaient devant lui. Il sortit et les suivit.

-« Nous vous avons réveillé parce qu'il est presque midi ! »

-« Vous avez bien fait ! »

-« Harry a bien dormi ? »

-« Oui, il se repose encore un peu ! »

Molly regarda son fils comme s'il avait fait une faute grave.

-« Comment as-tu pu nous cacher cela aussi longtemps ? »

-« Nous avons brouillé les pistes chacun de notre côté. Harry sortait avec des filles quelque fois sans que ça ne dépasse le baiser et uniquement par obligation. Moi, je t'amenais parfois des amis à moi mais nous n'étions pas en couple, nous jouions la comédie. »

-« Depuis combien de temps es-tu en couple avec lui ? »

-« J'ai séduit Harry les quelques jours qui ont suivi notre rencontre pendant la coupe du monde de quidditch. Nous sommes restés sages durant un an et demi et avons approfondi nos relations lors du Noël que nous avons passé à Square Grimauld. Nous nous sommes mariés pour nos trois ans ensemble. »

-« C'est vraiment sérieux ? »

-« Oui, je l'aime plus que tout ! »

-« Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? »

-« Nous voulions attendre les vacances puisque nous voulions faire notre lune de miel. Il est vrai que maintenant que mon ange porte notre enfant, nous ne pouvions vous le cacher d'avantage. »

-« Je crois que nous ne te l'avons pas encore dit mais félicitations mon fils ! »

-« Merci ! »

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, Harry était assis dans le lit et caressait son ventre. Charlie sourit à cette vision.

-« Il me semblait que tu devais te rendormir ! »

-« Je ne pouvais pas, le bébé bouge ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Viens ! »

Charlie s'approcha de lui et Harry lui prit la main pour la déposer sur son ventre.

-« Tu sens ? »

-« Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique ! »

-« Tu es heureux ? »

-« Oh mon dieu, oui ! Tu me rends heureux ! »

-« Je t'aime ! »

Molly les appela pour le petit déjeuner.

-« On devrait y aller, sinon maman va nous faire une crise. Et puis, tu dois manger pour deux maintenant. »

-« Ca tombe bien parce que je meurs de faim. »

Ils descendirent à la cuisine pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le repas se fit dans la joie.

-« Dites, vous étiez déjà ensemble pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers ? »

-« Oui, cela faisait deux mois ! »

-« Vous êtes restés sans vous voir aussi longtemps ? »

-« Oui, on s'écrivait tous les jours. J'ai d'ailleurs eu très peur quand il m'a dit que son nom avait été tiré alors qu'il ne l'avait pas mis dans la coupe. »

-« Quand vous êtes-vous revu ? »

-« Lorsque ton frère est arrivé au château avec les dragons. »

Flash back

Harry avait vu Charlie Weasley, son petit-ami. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui avait tellement manqué. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux.

-« Bonjour Harry ! »

-« Bonjour Charlie ! »

-« Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, le mot de passe est plume en sucre. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le château sans s'adresser la parole. Ils montèrent quelques escaliers pour se retrouver seul dans un couloir. Charlie ne pouvant plus tenir, plaqua son petit ami contre un mur et l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry répondit au baiser.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

-« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais pas ici, ce soir. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit où l'on pourrait être seul ? »

-« Si la salle sur demande. Rejoins moi au troisième à vingt-deux heure. »

-« D'accord ! »

Ils montèrent une dernière rangée d'escaliers et arrivèrent devant la gargouille.

-« Plume en sucre ! »

Un escalier apparut après que la statue ait pivoté. Ils y montèrent et frappèrent à la porte du bureau directorial.

-« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit.

-« Ah ! Harry, Charlie, je voulais justement vous voir. »

-« Monsieur le directeur ! »

-« Bien Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment pu parler avec toi après le tirage au sort. Je suis désolé que ton nom ait été tiré. Je sais que tu n'as pas triché. Je voudrais juste te dire bonne chance et surtout soies prudent. »

-« Merci professeur ! »

-« Va, je dois parler avec Charlie. »

Harry quitta à contre-cœur son petit ami et son arrière-grand-père, enfin pour Albus, il ne le savait pas encore. Il ne l'apprendrait que lors de sa sixième année.

Pour Harry, sa journée fut longue, il voulait être avec Charlie. Il voyait les secondes défiler sur le cadran de sa montre et cela paraissait une éternité. Quand enfin, il fut l'heure, il prit sa cape et rejoignit le lieu de rendez-vous. Charlie l'attendait déjà. Harry enleva sa cape et sauta dans les bras de son compagnon.

-« On est impatient monsieur Potter ? »

-« Toujours quand il s'agit de toi ! »

Charlie lui sourit. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent.

-« Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire mon ange ? »

-« J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Je suis parvenu à faire le point sur mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai vraiment tout compris lorsque je t'ai revu ce matin. »

-« Ah oui ! »

-« Oui, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux à nouveau.

-« Oui, j'en suis sûr maintenant, je me suis senti si seul sans toi, je suis amoureux de toi et je t'aime ! »

Charlie se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa. Harry le laissa faire parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que quelques caresses et câlins jusqu'à ce que Harry soit prêt à aller plus loin.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils se retrouvèrent le plus possible seuls. Leurs sentiments grandissaient rapidement et personne n'avait encore compris la nature de leur lien. Pourtant pour des yeux avisés s'il y en avait eu, ils auraient remarqué les œillades énamourées que se lançaient les deux amoureux lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Puis la première épreuve arriva et Charlie était plus anxieux que Harry. Il avait peur de le perdre et il commençait à avoir peur de ses propres sentiments. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour quiconque et encore moins pour ses précédents amants. Harry était sa moitié, son tout. Il se rendait compte également que voldemort pouvait lui prendre tout cela et son angoisse s'accrut surtout que l'on ne savait pas encore comment le nom de Harry s'était retrouvé dans l'urne. Il avait été stupéfait par l'agilité de Harry sur son balai et la grâce avec laquelle il avait pris l'œuf. Il aurait voulu féliciter son amour mais la foule le lui interdisait et il se dit qu'il l'aurait pour lui seul ce soir. Il aurait donc tout le loisir de le féliciter lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

C'est effectivement ce qu'ils firent le soir même. Harry lui raconta sa peur face au dragon puis l'idée de l'éclair de feu et enfin sa joie que la première épreuve soit finie.

Le reste de l'année se passa avec la seconde épreuve et la troisième dans le labyrinthe. Celle-là même qui causa la perte de Cédric Diggory et le retour de Voldemort.

Charlie fut inquiet à la vue de son Harry blessé et de Cédric mort à côté de lui. Il prit pleinement conscience de la chance de le revoir vivant lorsque Harry lui fit le récit de l'épisode du cimetière. Il lui fallut toute son amour et sa patience pour le calmer.

La fin de l'année arriva et Harry retourna chez les Dursley.

Fin du flash back

-« Alors comme ça, tu m'as berné en me disant que tu avais le béguin pour Cho ? »

-« Oui ! Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle. Charlie a toujours été le seul à faire battre mon cœur. »

-« Comment avez-vous fait pour rester si longtemps séparés pendant les vacances ? Vous deviez être malheureux, vous veniez de passer presque une année entière ensemble. »

-« Ca a été dur, ces vacances ne m'ont jamais parues aussi longues. On s'écrivait deux fois par jour malgré les interdictions de grand-père. »

-« Puis il y a eu l'incident des détraqueurs et Harry est venu à Square grimauld. »

-« Nous nous sommes retrouvés et j'ai passé de loin mes meilleures vacances. Charlie me soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Nous dormions ensemble lorsqu'on le pouvait. Tu as même failli nous surprendre mais j'ai pu me cacher. »

-« Quand avez-vous franchi la dernière étape de votre relation ? »

Harry rougit !

-« Lors du Noël que nous avons passé à Square Grimauld ! »

-« Ce même Noël, ou tu as reçu cette bague et que tu nous as prétendu qu'elle venait d'une de tes admiratrices ? »

-« Oui et en fait c'était une bague de fiançailles ! »

-« Tu as demandé Harry en mariage ? »

-« Oui et ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie avec l'annonce de sa grossesse. »

flash back

Harry et Charlie allaient un peu plus loin dans leurs caresses depuis qu'ils étaient à Square Grimauld. Il faut dire que la maison était grande et que les coins cachés étaient nombreux.

Ils avaient dépassé le stade des baisers depuis quelques jours puisque Harry avait laissé son amour caresser certaines parties de son corps avec sa bouche et ses mains. Harry avait eu son premier orgasme. Harry aussi avait imité les douces caresses de son aîné et avait amené Charlie au septième ciel.

Charlie avait une idée en tête. Il savait que Harry était encore jeune mais il voulait qu'il soit sien pour toujours. Depuis quelques mois, il avait quinze ans et à seize, le mariage est autorisé chez les sorciers qu'ils soient de même sexe ou non. Il avait préparé une soirée romantique et avait acheté l'anneau qui serait gage de sa demande. Il avait emmené Harry dans sa chambre après que tout le monde se soit endormi. Il jeta comme toujours un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la pièce.

Harry le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'amour, Merlin seul savait combien il les aimait ces deux orbes couleur de jade.

-« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! »

-« Oui, je m'en doute parce que sinon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire certaines choses sur ma personne tout comme je ne les aurais pas faites sur toi ! »

-« Très intéressant ce que tu viens de dire ! Parlons d'autre chose, demain c'est Noël et je vais te donner ton cadeau maintenant enfin si tu l'acceptes. »

-« Ca dépend parce que si tu veux des trucs sado-maso, comptes pas sur moi ! »

-« Mon petit lion serait-il un pervers ? »

-« Moi, jamais ! »

-« Bien, tu me rassures ! »

Harry vit alors son amour mettre un genou par terre et lui demander

-« Harry, accepterais-tu de devenir mon mari et compagnon. Pas maintenant mais quand Voldemort sera mort ! »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et accepta par un tendre baiser. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il lui semblait que c'était la décision la plus simple à prendre de sa vie et celle qu'il ne regretterait jamais !

Charlie sourit, en y pensant, il venait de s'assurer le meilleur parti du monde sorcier. Il savait que beaucoup aurait tué pour avoir sa place dans le cœur du survivant.

-« Charlie, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau enfin il y en a un autre mais celui-là je ne peux te le donner que maintenant. »

Harry s'approcha de Charlie avec un regard prédateur. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et sentit l'état d'excitation de son futur mari.

-« Je vois que je te fais de l'effet ! »

-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! »

-« J'en ai une vague idée ! mon amour, j'aimerais que tu me fasses tien ! »

-« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

-« Oui, plus que tout ! »

Il allongea Harry sous lui et le caressa, lui arrachant au passage des gémissements de plaisir. Leurs lèvres ouvrirent un balai sensuel où leurs langues valsaient vertigineusement, les rendant fous de désir. Leurs mains trouvèrent le chemin de l'autre sans grande difficulté, Charlie effeuilla son compagnon, lui prodiguant des frissons d'anticipation. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoires du survivant puis firent escale sur la tendre peau du cou où elles laissèrent leur marque. Il parsema de baisers les épaules, le torse pour finir son chemin sur les tendres bourgeons. Il les lécha et suça quelques minutes sous les cris de plaisir de son amour.

Il laissa des traînées de baisers sur le ventre pour finir par le sexe dressé de son futur amant.

Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement avant d'approfondir sa caresse en entourant l'objet de ses désirs de sa bouche si chaude, arrachant un cri d'extase à Harry.

Harry lui s'agrippa aux draps devant la déferlante de sensations, il était proche de l'orgasme lorsque Charlie débuta un va et vient lancinant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Harry ne se déverse en criant dans la bouche de son aîné.

Charlie captura à nouveau les lèvres de son aimé lui permettant de se goûter. Harry renversa la situation et inversa les rôles. Il imita presque à la perfection les gestes de son amour malgré quelques mouvements maladroits dus à son inexpérience.

Lorsque Charlie eut joui à son tour, il reprit la direction des opérations et prépara Harry à l'étape suivant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était douloureuse. Il voulait lui faire passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie surtout que pour Harry c'était sa première fois. Harry se laissa faire. Charlie lubrifia ses doigts et son sexe. Il murmura à l'oreille d'Harry.

-« Mon ange, il faut que tu te détendes, ça fait toujours un peu mal la première fois. Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, je m'arrêterai tout de suite. »

-« Je te fais confiance ! »

Charlie caressa tendrement les parties intimes de son compagnon avant d'insinuer un doigt tentateur dans la chaleur humide de son intimité arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il le fit voyager quelques secondes avant d'y ajouter un deuxième. Harry se crispa légèrement. Pour le détendre, il entreprit de le masturber. La douleur fut chassée par le plaisir.

Harry était perdu dans ses émotions et ne savait plus où il était. Charlie amorça des mouvements en ciseaux pour préparer sa venue. Après quelques minutes de ce tendre traitement, il retira ses doigt et enfila un préservatif. Il le faisait toujours les premières fois. IL se plaça doucement sur Harry tout en lui écartant les cuisses. Il se fraya un chemin entre ses jambes si accueillantes. Doucement, il commença à le pénétrer. Harry cria de douleur et des larmes de souffrance dévalaient ses joues.

-« J'arrête mon amour ! »

-« Non, non, je t'en prie, continue ! »

Charlie caressa le sexe de son amant et continua sa lente progression, voyant doucement la douleur quitter le visage de son amour. Après qu'Harry eut crié de plaisir, il recommença ses mouvements de vas et vient. Harry semblait en demander plus et Charlie lui donna sans compter, faisant jouir Harry de plaisir. Leurs corps fusionnaient sous la puissance de l'amour et de la passion qu'ils dégageaient dans leur acte d'amour.

Ils vinrent tous les deux en même temps. Charlie s'écroula sur Harry.

-« Je t'aime tellement. »

-« Moi aussi ! »

Ils s'endormirent après quelques sorts de nettoyage.

fin du flash back

-« On n'a rien vu, personne n'a rien vu ! »

-« On l'a fait exprès pour notre protection à tous les deux. Après que nous ayons fait l'amour, notre lien s'est renforcé. Alors on s'est dis que cela venait aux oreilles de Voldemort, il pourrait m'utiliser pour avoir Harry et on s'est donc caché. »

-« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit après ? »

-« Simple, tous les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore été capturés et puis le secret mettait du piment dans notre couple. »

-« Que s'est-il passé après ? »

-« Nous avons refait l'amour tous les jours durant mon séjour à Square Grimauld. Je crois même que Sirius s'en était aperçu mais qu'il a gardé le secret jusque dans sa tombe. »

Charlie enlaça son amour. Harry lui sourit.

-« Ensuite, la séparation fut dure et on s'est écrit tous les jours. Nous nous sommes revus lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. »

-« Je vous ai fait croire que j'étais avec Cho mais en fait j'étais avec Charlie au Chaudron bâveur. »

-« Nous nous sommes revus ensuite lors de son retour à Square Grimauld après la mort de son parrain et l'attaque de Privet Drive. »

-« C'est lui qui a réussi à me sortir de ma dépression. Sans lui, je serais mort aujourd'hui. »

-« Que s'est-il passé pendant la sixième année ? »

-« Je me suis arrangé pour faire partie des membres de l'Ordre destinés à la surveillance du château et accessoirement de Harry. »

-« Nous nous sommes aimés secrètement toute l'année. C'était magique même si j'avais pas mal d'entraînements en dehors des cours. »

-« Puis l'affrontement final avec Voldemort a eu lieu au mois de mai. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai tremblé pour lui pendant toute la durée du combat. Lorsque j'ai vu Harry tombé sous le doloris, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais il m'a regardé avec un sourire mystérieux, celui que je lui connaissais lorsqu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ou qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il a jeté son sort et j'ai Voldemort rire croyant que le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné. J'ai vu Harry s'effondrer et Voldemort exploser sous la puissance du sort. J'ai vu les mangemorts fuir et puis je me suis précipité sur Harry pour l'emmener voir Pompom. »

-« Nous ne savions pas que tu étais près de lui ! »

-« Personne ne pouvait le savoir, j'avais sa cape d'invisibilité et j'attaquais les ennemis pas surprise. »

-« Vous vous êtes mariés cet été là ? »

-« Oui, il lui a fallu trois mois pour s'en remettre et le jour prévu de sa sortie, je l'ai emmené sur le lieu où ses parents se sont mariés et je l'ai épousé. »

Flash back

Harry sortait de Sainte Mangousse aujourd'hui. Nous étions le 4 août. Charlie transplana avec lui dans un lieu inconnu mais magnifique. Il y avait un lac et il faisait déjà nuit. Des milliers de lucioles éclairaient l'endroit. Il y avait une arche décorée de fleurs blanches, des lys.

-« Où sommes-nous mon amour ? »

-« Là où tes parents se sont mariés ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours m'épouser ? »

-« Bien sûr que oui ! »

-« Que dirais-tu de le faire ici ? »

-« C'est une merveilleuse idée ! »

Charlie appela le mage qui se chargerait de la cérémonie. C'était un ami du couple et quelqu'un en qui ils avaient suffisamment confiance pour que leur union reste secrète.

Ils s'avancèrent main dans la main vers l'autel.

-« Nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux êtres et leur âmes dans les méandres de l'éternité. Toi Harry et Toi Charlie avez décidé d'unir vos magies et de faire une famille. Puissent les puissances divines et magiques vous aider dans le chemin que vous avez choisi ! »

Une licorne apparut près d'eux et s'approcha de Harry. Elle sembla le regarder et lui donner sa bénédiction tout comme le phoenix qui se posa sur son épaule. Un magnifique phoenix au plumage blanc bordé d'argent.

-« Il semblerait que l'accord des êtres magiques vous soit donné. Bien, continuons. Vos témoins seront ces deux êtres magiques et tous ceux qui vous entourent. »

Il prit les baguettes des deux sorciers et les croisa ensemble sur un coussin blanc. Il prit ensuite leurs mains et les joignit. Il les fit prononcé leur vœu.

-« Moi Charlie, je promets d'être toujours là pour toi, de t'aimer jusque dans l'éternité de la mort. Je ne veux faire que ton bonheur. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je t'aime ! »

-« Moi Harry, je te donne mon cœur car tu es le seul à qui je veux qu'il appartienne. Tu m'as appris à aimer et tu seras toujours le seul dans mon cœur ! »

-« Par la magie des temps anciens, j'implore à vos magies de se lier à jamais. Que ce lien vous conduise vers le bonheur et l'amour. Anima Cellam ! »

Une lumière émana de Harry tout comme de Charlie. Elles se mélangèrent et fusionnèrent. Leurs anneaux furent bénis par les larmes de phoenix et de licornes.

-« Ainsi scelle vos deux âmes pour l'éternité ! Je vous déclare unis pour la vie et l'éternité ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et retournèrent au terrier où tout le monde les attendaient pour faire la fête sans savoir que les deux amoureux fêtaient bien autre chose que la fin de Voldemort.

fin du flash back

-« Après vous connaissez la suite, notre nuit de noce a engendré la création d'un petit être et je suis retourné travaillé avec les dragons. Harry m'a envoyé notre phoenix pour m'annoncer qu'il était à l'infirmerie et puis il m'a dit pour notre bébé. »

-« C'est une magnifique histoire ! »

-« Moi aussi je trouve. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

-« Je vais rester à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année et je vais donner naissance aux bébés là-bas ensuite nous irons vivre dans une de nos propriétés au calme et à l'abris du public. »

Le temps passa rapidement, Harry et Charlie avaient eu droit à un appartement pour eux. Tout le monde était au petit soin pour Harry.

Les mois passèrent vite et la naissance arriva.

Harry fut emmené à l'infirmerie et donna naissance à la grande surprise de l'autre père, à des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille qu'ils prénommèrent Lily Molly et James Arthur Potter-Weasley.

Leur vie se passa dans la joie et l'amour. Harry donna naissance à trois autres bébés, un garçon et des jumelles. Ils furent heureux jusqu'à leur mort et se retrouvèrent dans l'éternité.

FIN.


End file.
